


School Boys (Yaoi)

by TheInfamousYaoiFangirl2002



Category: anime - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfamousYaoiFangirl2002/pseuds/TheInfamousYaoiFangirl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two unlikely friends, an emo and a bookworm, decide to have a study night that quickly turns into a sleep-over… will Kuki give in to his gorgeous childhood friend's body? Will he surrender to curiosity? Rated M for: explicit sex scene(s), mild coarse language, adult themes, boy on boy action / romance ETC… R & R please! Be honest. Romance between boys, kay? DLDR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Boys (Yaoi)

“Sweetie, your friend Haruki’s here!” the middle aged woman called upstairs, a lanky green haired teen male jogging down the stairs. His name was Kuki, and he was expecting his friend Haruki over for a studying session since a test was coming up and Kuki had no intention of failing (or getting a grade below A+, which he got on every test and pop quiz that was given to or sprung on him).  
Haruki stood by the door, black hair over one eye, cut jagged and short above his shoulders. His eyes were a deep blue like lapis lazuli, his skin pale white like snow, teeth perfectly clean and white. Nearly every girl at their highschool had a killer crush on him, and he had the whole ‘tragic yet sexy emo’ thing going on for him. Kuki however was the polar opposite.  
He had mildly long grass green hair to his shoulders, brown eyes like chocolate, skin almost as pale as Haruki’s but more skin toned. Kuki looked to the slightly taller boy “So I trust you’re ready to get your grades up?” he asked, his mother walking back into the kitchen. The back haired male nodded “Yeah, I can still pass highschool with B+’s Kuki, it’s not like getting anything but A+’s are bad” he said, following Kuki up the stairs to his bedroom.  
Kuki sighed and grabbed his text books, sitting down on his bed and laying them out. He grabbed paper, pencils, erasers and even White Out if need be. He had just grabbed the revision booklets when he heard Haruki chuckle, turning “Is something funny?” he asked, setting the booklets down on the bed. The dark haired male shook his head, neatening his hair. “It’s just you have so much stationary and supplies. If I ever run out of glitter pens I’ll come to you then right?” he jeered playfully, nudging Kuki. The greenette frowned and poked out his tongue, sitting beside Haruki and grabbing his books and pen.  
After a good thirty minutes of solid studying, Haruki’s phone went off and played ‘Fashionably Late’ by ‘Falling In Reverse’. He picked up his phone “Hello? You’ve reached Haruki” he said casually, sitting back against the headboard covered with plush feather filled pillows. After a brief few minutes of conversation he pressed ‘end call’ and sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “What’s wrong?” he heard Kuki ask, gently nibbling on the end of a pencil with a paper in hand.  
“Its mom, she said her car broke down on the way home and that she can’t pick me up. She said it was ok for me to stay the night here if it was ok with you guys,” Haruki said. Kuki nodded “Of course it’s ok, we’ve been friends since kindergarten. Mom won’t mind; she actually kind of likes you. She says you’re a somewhat good role-model, somewhat…”  
That brought a smile to the black haired male’s face “Meh, I’ll roll with what I get. So I kinda left my stuff at home, and that’s like three blocks away so… can I borrow some of your pyjamas for tonight? We’re roughly the same size,” Haruki said, closing his text book and stretching. The hem of his rock shirt lifted up slightly, showing pale skin. Kuki couldn’t help put stare, turning away with a flushed face. W-why am I staring at Haruki like this?! My heart raced when his shirt lifted up a little…  
“Kuki… are you ok? You seem a little distant…”  
He looked up to see Haruki watching him intently. Kuki blushed warmly, eyes locked with his friend’s deep blue ones “Oh uh… I’m fine, my mind was wandering. That’s all…” he lied, studying Haruki’s face. He was perfect. His skin was naturally snow white pale, his hair a dark crow black, eyes blue like gems with a gorgeous sheen, thick eyelashes (even for a male) and perfect teeth, not to mention his body. Girls constantly fought over who would even talk to him. His body was thin and lithe, yet held just enough muscle to accentuate his figure.  
The two gold sleeper earrings in the top of his ear glinted brightly, same with his lip and eyebrow piercings. He wore a NIN t-shirt, black jeans with a silver chain connecting one belt-loop to another and black kicks with white laces. A gold watch shone brightly on his wrist, contrasting greatly with his pale white skin. Haruki smiled “Oh, ok then. So where do you keep your PJ’s?” he asked, standing.  
The green haired male stood and walked to a dresser, pulling open the second draw out of three and revealing folded clothing; pyjamas. He grabbed out a pair of black pyjamas, ones he had rarely worn himself and handed them to Haruki who took off his watch, stripping himself of his shirt. Right in front of Kuki, who blushed profusely and turned away, heart racing. Seeing that small amount of skin earlier was nothing to seeing Haruki shirtless.  
His body was pale white as expected, all except for his pinkish nipples standing out against his white skin. If your eyes fell lower you’d see the start of four abs due to Haruki starting a new exercise regime. The green haired male felt a tap on his shoulder, turning and trying to avoid staring at his friend’s perfect body, gulping. “Is something wrong?” Haruki asked.  
“N-no…” Kuki said nervously, brushing the hair from his face “It’s just that it’s been a while since we’ve last undressed in front of each other…”  
True to his word, it had been almost three whole years since the last time they had undressed in front of each other. The last time was back in primary school as they had gotten their clothes muddy from roughhousing outside and had to change, their mothers had provided new clean clothing and they simply stripped down to their underwear and gotten dressed again. Haruki never really thought about it much as they were both only fifteen years old back then, but Kuki couldn’t forget it.

 

Haruki nodded understandingly “Well… what can I do to make this less awkward? It is awkward isn’t it?”  
It was Kuki’s turn to nod. “C-can you promise me you won’t turn and stare at me? Promise you won’t make fun of my intimate parts?” he asked nervously. Haruki nodded “I promise and I promise again, and besides, I’m not that spectacular below the belt anyway. It’s low of me to judge” the dark haired boy said as he removed his shoes, unbuckling his belt and letting his jeans fall to his ankles where he kicked them off.  
He stood there in nothing but his red boxers and white socks, putting on the flannel pyjama shirt and pants. Kuki gulped. He was afraid to admit potential homosexuality, but Haruki had an excellent behind and long hairless legs, same as him. God, this emo kid was utterly perfect in every way to Kuki. They had both become friends when they had been bullied; Kuki for being nerdy and a book worm while Haruki for being different and more morbid than most kids.  
An unlikely friendship had bloomed between the nerdy bookworm and the gothic emo. “So are you going to change into your PJ’s Kuki? Or are you going to sleep in your clothes?” he heard Haruki ask, grabbing a hairbrush from the dresser and brushing it through his hair. The green haired boy blushed, grabbing a pair of pyjamas from the draw “Oh sorry, I was just thinking.”  
He looked at the pyjamas. The shirt was light blue with a picture of a duck splashing in water on it, the pants were the same blue but with tiny splashing ducks on the hips, water patterns at the hems of the legs. He put them on the bed as he lifted his cream sweater-vest up and over his head, tossing it to the hamper in the corner as he unbuttoned his black dress shirt, letting it rest at the hamper too. His heart rate picked up the less clothing adorned his lean yet not so muscular body.  
Maybe it’s just the fact that Haruki’s in the same room as me… I… is he watching me undress?  
Kuki looked behind him to see…  
… Haruki sitting with his back to him, checking his phone and texting. He wasn’t looking back at all. Even after watching for three minutes, the dark haired boy remained vigilant and did not turn to sneak a peek at Kuki shirtless. Satisfied with the fact Haruki had not in fact looked at him shirtless, Kuki turned and kicked off his shoes, unbuckling his belt and removing his black pants, getting into the ducky pyjama pants before putting the pyjama shirt on. He turned “Umm Haruki…”  
Haruki turned and chuckled “Cute PJ’s,”  
After getting over his immense blush Kuki cleared his throat. “I was wondering if you were hungry, I can go get you a snack if you like” he said, brushing his hair until he was satisfied with its neatness. The dark haired boy shrugged “I’m not particularly hungry, but I could go for a drink. Got any soda?” he asked, stretching. Kuki nodded and jogged downstairs to the kitchen, grabbing a can of soda from the fridge and jogging back up the stairs.  
He gave the can to Haruki, sitting at his computer and turning it on. He looked behind him, seeing the dark haired male drinking from the can before turning to his phone. He was undoubtedly curious, finding himself staring at Haruki’s soft white lips almost wanting something, whining mentally about the flannel top covering the black haired male’s body and abs. Wait what?! What am I thinking? Haruki isn’t into boys… a-am I into boys? Am I into Haruki? Kuki fretted mentally, looking up to find Google Chrome open.  
Maybe if he got his friend out of the room, he could search the internet for answers to his dilemma. Surely someone else must have been in a similar situation and had found answers… right? He nodded to himself and looked behind him “H-Haruki… can I be alone for a few moments please? I need to check my E-Mail and I don’t want you to read my messages, please?” he asked the dark haired boy sweetly. Haruki nodded and got up, walking to the door “Kay, I’ll just be in the lounge if you need me.”  
Kuki smiled and waited until Haruki was out of sight before shutting the door quietly, sitting down at his computer. He thought for a moment before typing in ‘I think I might be gay for my best guy friend’ and ‘help’, hitting Enter and searching. A few links appeared in blue, telling him that he hadn’t clicked them (or searched for them) before. One link ‘SexualityMind’ caught his fancy, receiving a double click that brought him to the page.  
A message box positioned at the bottom of the screen caught his eye, the text ‘Ask Professor Hokumaru any sexuality based question and he will respond ASAP with a truthful, honest answer. Confidentiality is key. Nothing will be shared on this website’ next to it. Professor Hokumaru was a well renowned psychological and biological professor, and his highschool had received a visit from him last semester, demonstrating his knowledge and expertise.  
He clicked the message box and began to type.

Anonymous: Hello Professor, I come to you with a question plaguing me ever since early tonight. I am male and tonight my childhood friend, who is also male, has come over to study. However his mother’s car broke down and he could not be driven home to his house three blocks away, so he is staying the night… but when he undressed into the pyjamas I gave him… I think I was aroused by his body. What’s going on? I think I might be gay.

He didn’t have to wait long for a reply.

Prof. Hokumaru: Hello. Well Anon, homosexuality is nothing to be ashamed of. If anything it makes you more special, more defined. And you say this is your childhood friend? This is one of the most common problems I face on this website; crushes on childhood friends. This is quite common, as you form a bond with your friend and eventually it may evolve into a crush or love. Are there any other problems you have?

 

Kuki thought then began to type again.

 

Anonymous: Yes; I’m very curious. I’ve never been popular with women, since I tend to be a bookworm and an introvert, yet I want to try things with my friend. But my main problem is that I’m scared he’ll reject my advances. I want to try new things but I’m scared of losing my best friend… what do I do? I think I love him… and of what my mother will think!

 

Prof. Hokumaru: Ah curiosity, even I have been there. How old are you son?

 

Anonymous: Eighteen exactly, and so is my friend.

 

Prof. Hokumaru: It isn’t unheard of to become sexually experimental when you reach your teen years, it’s normal to be curious. But for me to understand your current relationship with your friend, tell me about you and your friend.

 

Anonymous: We met in kindergarten, brought together in middle school by bullies. He’s an emo who barely wears colour (except for his eyes, which are blue) and I’m a somewhat antisocial bookworm who gets A+ marks constantly. We’re very close and he’s very kind to me, defending me from bullies.

 

Prof. Hokumaru: From what you tell me, you two are indeed close. You say your friend is kind? Would he react badly to your rejection or would he understand? Even if he declines he might still think of you as a good friend. If he is truly your friend he will accept your lifestyle choice even if he declines you, as you said he is kind and defends you. Remember, tell him at your own pace. Good luck Anon, sorry though, I’ve got many other teens asking me questions. Goodbye and goodluck.

 

Then the conversation ended.   
Kuki sighed and rested his head in his hands, trying not to cry out of nervousness. The professor had given him some good information, and he guessed that Haruki would at least accept his lifestyle choice even if he got turned down. At least he’d be turned down politely with no repercussions, it wouldn’t affect their friendship… but it’d weigh down Kuki’s heart and mind for a while. He didn’t think he’d love anybody but his dark haired friend.  
That’s right, even he admitted it; he was in love with Haruki. He looked to his door and sighed, standing up and opening the door. He walked down the stairs to the lounge-room where Haruki sat watching late night TV, mainly the adult cartoons on late. He was watching one but half way he changed the channel, muttering something to himself as he watched infomercials. The green haired male took a deep breath, moving closer “H-Haruki…” he muttered in an attempt to get his friend’s attention.  
The dark haired male looked over, surprised to see his friend at the brink of tears, trying to get something out. “Hey, what’s wrong Kuki? You look upset… is it something I did?” he asked, getting up and walking to his friend. Kuki looked up into Haruki’s deep blue eyes, gulping nervously. How can I possibly tell my best friend I love him? His eyes fell to his friend’s lips, soft and begging to be kissed. He thought about it.   
I’d have to stand on my tiptoes to kiss him… and it’d be my first kiss… but it’s worth the risk. I love Haruki!  
He gulped one last time nervously, gathered as much of his courage as he could, took a deep breath then grabbed Haruki’s face in his hands, bringing their lips together. It was true that Kuki had to stand on his tiptoes to kiss his friend levelly, but it was an exhilarating kiss nonetheless. He felt kind of sad that his first kiss mightn’t even get Haruki to like him back… but forgot about it quickly when the rush of adrenaline and excitement followed.  
Kuki couldn’t believe it. He was kissing another boy, and his best friend too. The normally passive, obedient, go-to-bed-at-7:00 pm greenette was breaking a societal rule, one his father would have scolded him immensely for… if his father hadn’t walked out on him when he was five years old. He put it behind him, focusing on Haruki’s soft, delicious lips tasting of wow. He wanted to pull back and run away, but two things stopped him.   
One being that this kiss was his first and besides wanting it to be great, he wanted it to be memorable.  
Two being that he felt Haruki’s arms wrap around his waist almost possessively, not letting him go. W-what?! Is he enjoying this? Does he actually like me back? Oh lord, I hope so Kuki pleaded mentally, letting the taller boy turn his head to deepen the kiss. He shivered when he felt Haruki’s warm tongue brush against his lips, begging for entrance into Kuki’s mouth. The green haired male’s eyes widened, and he grasped at Haruki’s shoulders desperately, trying to hold onto something in the midst of this vortex of passion.  
Without warning Kuki felt the taller boy pull away and wipe his mouth, looking at Kuki with a strange look of… want? “I… I had no idea you felt this way about me. How long have you felt this way?” Haruki asked, brushing his thumb across the green haired male’s reddened cheek, making him blush harder and whimper nervously. “I… I…” Kuki fumbled, tears of embarrassment welling in his eyes. He couldn’t breathe, as if all the air in the living room had thinned dangerously. He had to get out of there. Fast.  
He turned and ran up the stairs neatly missing Haruki’s hand sent out to grab his wrist in an attempt to stop him, but Kuki kept running up the stairs and threw himself into his room, locking the door. He fell to his knees, hugging them with his back to the door. I just kissed my best friend… a-and I think he enjoyed it he sighed sadly, sobbing into his hands. What if Haruki was just playing along with the kiss? What if he didn’t even like him back, but had just done it to humour his friend?  
He looked to his computer, realising he had left the ‘SexualityMind’ webpage open, getting an idea. He got up and sat down at the computer, clicking the text box and typing. Professor Hokumaru had to have some answers.

Anonymous: I need more help… I just went down to talk to him, but… he got too physically close and I just said ‘screw it’ and kissed him. But he actually began to enjoy it, I think… because he wrapped his arms around me and even licked my lips. What am I supposed to do now? What if he was just humouring me? I don’t know if he likes me back… help.

 

Not ten seconds later he got a reply.

 

Prof. Hokumaru: What you describe sounds like he does in fact like you, describe the situation to me. What happened?

 

Anonymous: I went down to tell him how I felt, since I’ve come to terms with my homosexuality, and he was sitting on the couch watching TV. I said his name to talk to him, but when he walked up to me… he was really physically close to me, I could feel the warmth emanating off of him. He had this look in his eyes, worry mixed with want maybe. My heart was racing, I couldn’t breathe almost. I had to gather all my courage to stand up on my tip-toes to kiss him… but it felt amazing. Like nothing I’d ever experienced… how do I tell if he likes me back?

 

Prof. Hokumaru: You said he licked your lips? Did he do it emotionlessly or with utter passion? Look back on his body language, the way he reacted to almost EVERYTHING you did. Was it good or bad? And as you mentioned earlier he is your best friend, you two have been through a lot, correct? Then he shouldn’t be so harsh if he doesn’t like you, but I severely doubt it. It sounds as if he likes you but is unsure how you feel in your entirety. Where is he now?

 

At that moment Kuki heard knocking on the door “Kuki… a-are you ok in there? What’s wrong? I didn’t mean to hurt you or anything… did I hurt you? Please don’t ignore me Kuki, it really hurts me. Tell me what I did wrong. I’ll do my best to stop it, I’ll do anything just… just please stop ignoring me. Talk to me please,” Haruki pleaded from the other side of the door, voice dripping with sadness and emotion.  
“I need to be alone for a little while, I… please…” the greenette male begged to the door, hearing a moment of silence before he heard Haruki say “Ok…” and presumably leave from behind the door. He turned to his computer, tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

Anonymous: He was just outside my door, asking to talk to me and apologise for anything he did wrong but… he didn’t do anything wrong. I just can’t function… I’m so lost in all these strange emotions…

 

Prof. Hokumoru: Son, I’m going to give you some advice. It isn’t bad nor is it good. Just tell him how you feel and if he likes you then he likes you, then if not… you two will still be friends. Won’t that be enough? He just might love you back, so don’t hold this out any longer. Tell him how you feel, please. You’ll hurt yourself emotionally if you keep this bottled up. Go on, what are you waiting for? Go tell him how you feel. Good luck.

 

Kuki gulped and looked to the door, standing and wiping the tears from his eyes. He typed in one last thing.

 

Anonymous: Ok. Here I go.

Here went everything, putting his friendship on the line for the sake that his friend just might like him back. He unlocked the door and looked around, expecting to see Haruki on the couch but found him sitting on the top stair near his bedroom. He turned and saw Kuki, gasping and sprinting over “Is everything ok? Are you ok?” the dark haired boy asked worriedly, blinking rapidly to avoid tears spilling down his cheeks. Kuki sniffled “Haruki… I have to confess something… it’s important.”  
Kuki watched his friend’s face, watching for grimace or disgust… but instead saw kindness and understanding. “Yes Kuki?” he said, biting his bottom lip nervously. For the first time in absolutely ages, Kuki saw worry and fear on the face of his defender and crush. Gathering as much courage as he could, he took a deep breath and prepared himself “I… I love you Haruki…” he whispered, tears rolling down his cheek. T-there I s-said it… I can’t breathe… this is too intense… Kuki whimpered mentally.  
Then he felt the taller boy hug him tightly, resting his head on his. “You… you love me?” Haruki asked in a hushed voice, for he could not speak in a louder voice without crying. “You love me too? D-don’t you think I’m disgusting? Don’t you want to reject me?” the greenette asked confusedly.   
Haruki gasped and pulled back, holding his friend at arm’s length “What?! Why would you think that? Of course I love you! I’ve felt like this for a while, but you hadn’t really discovered your sexual side yet so I decided to wait until you were ready…” he said, brushing a lock of grass green hair from Kuki’s reddened face. So he didn’t hate me… he was just waiting until I got curious about sexual stuff Kuki thought happily, realising that Haruki did in fact loved him.  
“Oh… so what do we do now?” Kuki asked curiously. Haruki smiled and took the greenette’s slight chin in his forefinger and thumb, tilting his head slightly up. Kuki shivered at the feeling of his friend’s hot breath tickling his lips. Those soft, plump looking pale lips of which he desired so much. “Well I think I should ask you out first,” the black haired boy purred “so will you be my boyfriend?”  
Boyfriend. Kuki never thought he’d hear the day he was asked out… and never thought it’d be his best friend.  
He nodded happily and snuggled into Haruki’s chest, smelling the familiar lingering scent of his cologne “Of course I will! I’ll be your boyfriend…” he giggled the last part giddily, letting the dark haired boy lean in to kiss him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. He was still ecstatic about that. He finally had a partner, and despite of sexual similarities, he felt utterly happy with Haruki. Kuki gasped upon feeling Haruki’s tongue pass over his lips, wanting entrance.  
Was he ready for this level of kissing? Yes I am.  
He parted his lips to allow the slippery muscle inside his mouth, moving his tongue against Haruki’s, moaning quietly at the new sensation flooding his mouth. He opened his eyes to find that Haruki had already opened his and had locked eyes with Kuki, almost devouring him with pure eye contact alone.   
Shivers passed down his spine like electricity with tingles in his arms, fingers, legs, stomach and most importantly… his groin. Kuki found that his shaft had hardened, pressing insistently against the fabric of his boxers, making him whimper needily. He’d never wanted pleasure so badly in his entire life, even those times he had finished studying late at night and had time to spare… we all know what guys do in their spare time right? Haruki pulled back and smirked “Enjoying yourself?”  
Kuki nodded reluctantly, looking away shyly “I… I guess I am.”  
“Heh, you guess? Then what’s this?” the dark haired male asked with a smirk, moving his hand down to cup the bulge in Kuki’s pants, making moan a little louder. “Ah! I-I don’t know! Ah!” Kuki moaned, grasping his boyfriend’s shoulders tightly. He received a warm kiss to his cheek before Haruki moved onto his knees, hands wandering to Kuki’s belt teasingly. The green haired male gasped “No! Mom could see us at any moment, and if she saw me doing this… she’d never think of me the same…”  
Haruki tilted his head akin to the way a puppy would “For one your mom went out for the night, she told me earlier when I came down to watch TV. Oh and could we at least do this in your room then?”  
He knew what his new boyfriend was hinting at; sex. He was both scared and eager at the same time. Pushing aside his fear he nodded nervously, face burning with blush. Without another word Haruki picked up Kuki and kicked the door open, moving to the bed and placing the green haired boy down, locking the door and placing his arms either side of Kuki. He had a devilish glint in his eyes, one that only made Kuki’s erection harden. My god… if simple staring gets me this hard… sex must be fun.  
Kuki was taken from his thoughts when he felt his boyfriend’s warm wet lips on his neck, sucking and licking teasingly while his hands wandered down the greenette’s body to the hem of his pyjamas, threatening to lift them up. Kuki couldn’t withhold the string of breathy moans Haruki was causing, writhing against the passion. He gasped when the dark haired male moved back and lifted Kuki’s ducky pyjama shirt over his head, exposing his slim body to the cool air.  
“Ohh wow,” Haruki sighed “You have such a beautiful body…”  
The greenette blushed “I do? You are talking about me right?”  
Haruki chuckled and kissed the smaller boy “Yes, I’m talking about you Kuki. I think you’re so cute… and delectable…” the dark haired male purred seductively, licking his lips. Kuki was surprised. Did Haruki just call him… delectable? “What do you mean? Only food can be delectable,” the green haired male said with a nervous chuckle. Haruki laughed, resting his head on his boyfriend’s chest. “Well maybe I wanna eat you” Haruki grinned, gently clawing his painted nails down Kuki’s sides, making the boy shiver.  
Eat me? What could he mean by… oh…  
Haruki shimmied the smaller boy’s pyjama pants down and off, facing the large hard bulge in the fabric of his boxers. He smirked “Mmm, this looks big… and painful. I just might have to soothe your ache,” the dark haired boy said, yanking the obstructing boxers down and off, throwing them to an unseen part of the room. Kuki’s hard erection sprung free, throbbing with need. Said boy blushed redder than his boyfriend’s boxers “H-Haruki… be gentle please.”  
Haruki nodded “Of course I will, I wouldn’t hurt you in a million years. Just relax, I’m just going to relieve some of your pent up stress.” He then leaned down towards the greenette’s hard dick, grabbing hold of it gently, marvelling at its size and feel in his hand. Kuki whimpered the second Haruki’s hand touched his penis, having never been touched by another person before. It felt amazing, yet so teasing.  
Then the dark haired boy began to stroke his hand up and down his boyfriend’s hot, rock-hard cock to try and please him. Which it did. “Ahhhh! Ahh! Haaaaa! Nnnngg! Haa! Ahh!” Kuki moaned, fists clenching the bedsheets, attempting to cling onto something as he writhed in pleasure from Haruki’s actions. Then, taking Kuki by surprise, Haruki leaned down and slid his warm wet tongue up the length of the smaller boy’s dick.  
“KYAAA!” Kuki moaned, flinching. It was unexpected and it rocked his virgin body like sticking a fork into a power socket, electricity flowing through his body from where he was being licked. Haruki smiled “Are you enjoying yourself? It sounds like you want me to stop…” the emo teased, grinning up at his lover.  
“No! P-please don’t stop! It feels so good!” Kuki squeaked. The dark haired boy nodded and, with a lick of his lips, took the head of Kuki’s cock into his mouth and began to suck on it. The moan that came from said boy’s mouth was loud and breathy, his hands anchoring in Haruki’s hair, clenching fistfuls of it. Haruki winced but didn’t stop, taking more of the other boy’s thick hot cock into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. He loved listening to the loud, needy moans from Kuki.  
They only hardened his erection. For a moment he had forgotten that he also sported a hard, hot length weeping pre-cum in his boxers. No doubt there’d be a wet spot on his pants from said pre-cum. He had to give Kuki the pleasure he so deserved first; it’d be rude otherwise to just take advantage of the green haired boy. He then slid more and more of the phallus currently in his mouth deeper and deeper down his throat until his nose was nestled in Kuki’s green pubes.  
The strong scent of male had the blood in Haruki’s cock thumping in anticipation like an aphrodisiac. “H-H-Haruki…” the green haired boy moaned hesitantly “I’m s-so c-c-close…"  
Realising what his boyfriend had said, Haruki quickly pulled away with a ‘pop’, licking his lips. Kuki cried “Nooooo, don’t stop!”  
Haruki had no intention of stopping, removing his flannel pyjamas and now painfully tight boxers. He had an idea. “You lied,” the green haired boy said simply, confusing the dark haired emo. “What?” he asked. Kuki smirked “You said you weren’t spectacular below the belt… but you are spectacular. So very spectacular.” W-woah… Haruki breathed, feeling his cock ache for Kuki. He would surely lose all self-control if he didn’t nestle his length inside the other male’s supple backside.  
He crawled back on top of Kuki and pressed their lips together passionately, tongues battling wildly, Haruki coming out on top as the clear dominant (or Seme) and Kuki as the submissive (or Uke). He then moved his hands down and spread Kuki’s thighs, his puckered entrance pink and waiting. The green haired boy whimpered submissively, tilting his head to the side and closing his eyes as if to say ‘I am yours, I will obey your every command. Use my body, pleasure yourself’.  
I promise I will my little Kuki, Haruki thought as he readied himself to plunge into Kuki’s asshole. But he stopped, knowing his dick wouldn’t fit swiftly inside of such a tight looking ass without lube, but he knew another way. Kuki watched as his lover knelt down off of the bed, face right by his asshole, unsure of what exactly he was going to do. That was until he felt Haruki’s warm, wet tongue lick around the ring of muscle, dipping briefly yet not fully into it.  
“Haruki!” Kuki cried, panting and squirming as he felt his boyfriend lick his entrance, slipping his tongue inside and tasting his inner walls. It wasn’t a bad taste but it wasn’t a good one either; it was a strange, bodily taste that had Haruki addicted to eating Kuki out, face between his cheeks. He pulled away once said boy’s asshole was lathered in saliva, licking his lips.   
“Mmm Kuki, you taste good… but are you ready for the main event?” Haruki asked, positioning his cock to Kuki’s anus.  
The greenette whimpered. Haruki’s phallus was large and would no-doubt hurt or even tear an unprepared asshole, but being the kind boy he was Haruki had lathered his asshole in saliva. “M-my body is ready…” Kuki said after a pause, holding his thighs open for his boyfriend who nodded and began to push his cock into his anus, mild pain lingering for Kuki. W-why does his penis have to be so damn big? I-it’s tearing me apart! The greenette mentally whimpered.  
He grit his teeth as Haruki managed to slide even deeper until fully inside, then both boys moaned. “Ahh! You’re so tight!” Haruki moaned, fighting the need to pull out and thrust back in harder, waiting for the smaller boy to adjust to his size. “Ahh! You’re so big!” Kuki moaned, feeling his ass filled up with his boyfriend’s large hard cock. After a few brief moments, Kuki bucked his hips “Y-you can m-move now…” he told Haruki, the larger boy pulling all the way out to the head before slamming back in.  
Kuki threw his head back and moaned, the friction feeling amazing. Even more so than the time he’d used a prostate massager (he was curious). The dark haired boy almost couldn’t stop thrusting in and out of his green haired boyfriend’s soft yet still firm ass, grunting and moaning like an animal, the tight heat circulating around his cock overwhelmingly pleasurable. He never wanted to stop doing this, he would keep going forever if he could, but almost whined when he felt his peak fast approaching.  
He had an idea, pulling out to his head, angling his cock and smirking to Kuki before plunging in and hitting his prostate dead on. Kuki flinched and moaned loudly, shivering from the sudden burst of tingling pleasure that Haruki had caused. “D-do it again!” he pleaded, his cry being answered with another bruising thrust to his prostate. He was on Cloud 9, his body in a whole other place than his logical mind.  
Masturbation had never brought him such pleasure and he knew that anybody he would ever date after Haruki would be a major disappointment bedroom-wise.  
Then he felt Haruki remove his dick, flip him onto his stomach with ass in the air and continue his prostate abuse. A few more painfully pleasurable moments later Haruki felt his peak threatening to end their magical moment, trying to find his voice to warn his smaller lover. “K-Kuki… ah… I’m so close… d-do you want me to… nnnngg….”  
Kuki nodded, squeaking out “I-inside… cum inside me… please…”  
Both boys had a sheen of sweat on their bodies, glistening in the light as their bodies slammed into each other with such force that you’d think they’d hurt themselves, but no, they were both drowning in pleasure and neither of them wanted it to end. But all good things must come to an end. Haruki nodded and, with one of his hands, reached down and began to pump Kuki’s hard yet neglected cock. “I-I will… but I want us to cum together… will you try?” he asked, earning a sheepish nod.  
Then with one final thrust, both boys reached their peaks, Haruki emptying himself into Kuki with said greenette squirting his seed onto the blankets. The dark haired boy slid out, utterly exhausted after the most amazing sex he’d ever had and would ever have, careful not to collapse and smother the also exhausted Kuki, flipping him onto his back and cuddling with him. He pulled the blankets up to cover them both, but Haruki had to quickly get up to turn the light off.  
Why he hadn’t done that beforehand even he did not know, most likely he was too distracted by Kuki. He decided to go with that.  
Both boys just laid there, breathing heavily as orgasm took its toll on their bodies. Kuki cuddled up to his new lover “That… that was amazing… a-and I’m not virgin anymore, so hurray…” he said, resting his head on Haruki’s chest. The dark haired boy smirked and kissed Kuki again “Well, I promise it’ll only get better from here… and did you really want me to take your virginity or was it a matter of circumstance? Y’know, I was the only guy around…” he asked.  
Kuki looked up into his lover’s blue eyes, shrugging a little “Half and half.”  
Haruki had a deadpan look on his face “Wow, I’m honoured.”  
Then the greenette kissed him and shifted out of the blankets, attempting to stand “I just gotta go to the bathroom ok? I’ll be back.” Haruki nodded, watching smugly with a grin as white fluid seeped out of Kuki’s anus and down his leg. He crossed his arms behind his head and smiled to himself; out of all the jerks he had been with, Kuki was the only non-jerk and the only one who cared for him rather than just ploughing him like an ox.  
Then Kuki ambled back out of the bathroom, having noticed the semen dripping from his ass and having wiped it up, laying down on the bed and snuggling under the blankets with his lover, resting his head on his chest as both boys began to fall asleep. Then they remembered it was a school night, but for once Kuki didn’t care if it’d take him a little longer to get ready in the morning. He now had Haruki by his side forever.  
XXX  
The middle aged woman peeked through the ajar bedroom door of her son’s bedroom, smiling over the two sleeping boys who looked utterly exhausted, cuddling together under the blankets. “How cute, they finally got together…” she murmured to herself as she turned Kuki’s alarm clock off; the boys deserved a little break, maybe the morning off to cope with their new status.  
She smiled as she closed the door and walked downstairs “I knew Kuki could do it.”

XXX

Review please!


End file.
